


a little to late (one shot)

by Grovylethethieflover



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/F, Marrige, What-If, a happily ever after for emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovylethethieflover/pseuds/Grovylethethieflover
Summary: This is what would have happened if Victoria hadn't showed up at the church. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Emily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	a little to late (one shot)

A little too late -oneshot-

zondag 20 maart 2016  
16:13

Victor van Dorts POV

Soon after I made up my mind about marrying Emily after all we started to make things ready for the wedding at the land of the living. At I thought things were getting out of hand, because the living people started to fight the death, but after a young but very brave young boy recordniced his grandpa in one of my new death friends, all the other living started to look better as well and all recordniced one ore more of their relatives/friends in the people who were gathered here today.

"come on, were getting to the church now"

Emily said as she slowly tugged at my hand, smiling at me. I smiled back at here, noting how beatifull; she looked in the light of the full moon. Now I know what happend to here it suddenly seems hard to believe that I had been very frightent of her when we first met. I had been foolish back then, just as foolish as I had been too believe that victoria really wanted to marry me out of love... She had to because her parents wanted her too! Now I was gone in here eyes, and she was married off to some lord... I lost her forever...

"Be gone, ye demons from hell! Back to the void from whence you came! You shall not enter here. Back, back!"

Pastor Galswells called at my death friends waving with his staff. My friends however weren't very impressed and soon the singer corps stepped foreward and just walked passed him.

"Keep it down were in a church!"

One of the others said as he walked passed him. Pastor Galswells looked at them with a stunned look as more of my death friends passed him, some even wishing him a good evening. While everyone took a seat, I took my stand next to the altar. Elder Gutknecht stood behind it and made everything ready for the upcoming wedding, also removing the cork from the bottle containing the poison. I shivered when I realized I would soon feel the poison go down my troat and then...

"then Emily and I would be together forever!"

I harshly finished my thought, not wanting to think about dying to match. I HAD to do this! for Emily! For my lovely, beautiful, fantastic dazzling bride...

I stopped when the music started and Emily started to walk my way slowly, a bouquet blue flowers in her hands, looking beautiful in the light of the moon. The music ended when Emily took her stance besides me and Elder Gutknecht started to talk

"Dearly beloved and departed...we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage"

He slowly started as he looked from Emily to me.

"Living first"

He said to me with a slow nod. I swallowed thickly now, now was MY moment, don't blow it now... ore you will lose Emily forever like you lost Victoria...

"With this hand ...I will lift your sorrows...Your cup will never empty...for I will be your wine"

I said as I raised my right hand to show here I hadn't crossed my fingers.

"Now you"

The elder spoke to my future bride. Emily nodded and smiled at me while raising her hand as well.

"With this hand ...I will lift your sorrows...Your cup will never empty...for I will be...your wine"

When she spoke this words, I raised the cup to my mouth and carefully took a sip of the poison. The Poison actually tasted like wine... It only tasted a little tad more... bitter then I was used to.

"Och... oooooo"

I put my hands on my hearth now, feeling how it started to beat slower and slower until It finally stopped beating... When I looked up I saw Emily looked at me with a kind smile. I smiled too, taking the candle from were elder Gutknecht had put it ass well as Emily's hand.

"with this candle, I will light your way in darkness, with this ring... I will ask you to be mine"

I finished my line as I placed the ring around Emily's finger who smiled was beaming at me brightly now.

"I do"

She said tearing up as she brought her face closer to mine, ready to kiss me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride "

elder Gutknecht now said looking at me with a bright smile, as far as corpses can smile. I didn't took to long to understand what that meant. I took my wife in my arms and kissed her full on the mouth. Emily quickly gave in and soon we were wriggling in each others grasps. When we finally let go, everyone was cheering for us. I looked around smiling as I took Emily in my arms in the bridal style and ran threw the path towards the exit too the place were we came up from the land of the death. When I passed the exit I saw Victoria standing in the doorway. I think she must have ran to the church to try and stop the wedding, but she was too late. I made my choice and I was death now. I had my bride and she had her groom.

"have a nice life Victoria, I will have a nice death with my bride, my bride Emily"

I thought as I entered the void from which we came, to stay with my beloved Emily, forever

FIN

This is what I think would have happened if Victoria had showed up to late to try to stop the wedding!

I don't know what will become of Victoria later on, maybe I will make this a two shot when I have time, but for now I think this story is perfect!

THANKS FOR READING! DON'T FORGET TO

REVIEUW!


End file.
